ROTG- Real Nightmares
by Dont-even-know-man
Summary: A new guardian has been chosen and Jack seems to be the only one who doesn't know a thing about her. Pitch has returned and thing are getting messy
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of The Guardian~ Real Nightmares

In the early afternoon Jamie and his friends were playing around in the snow, as usual. Jack wasn't there yet because of how busy he can get now that he's a guardian. They didn't mind though since he did come play with them and would sometime bring the other guardians. Mainly Toothy or Sandy. An hour or so passed before Jack and Sandy finally came.  
"Sorry guys! We were planing on coming sooner but North called us." Jack apologized before supplying them with fresh snowballs  
"Is something wrong?" Jamie asked before a friend through a snowball right in his face. He fell over and they all laughed  
"Nah, it's nothing."  
After the snowball fight they went to the forest to skate on the frozen pond. Sandy had gotten better but would still fall or tumble from time to time.  
Once the sun started setting they all went home while Jake and Sandy returned to the North Pole.  
"I'm telling you mate nothings gonna happen!" Bunny complained  
For the past couple of days North had been calling them there over about Manny acting weird but every time it was for nothing because he would do is shine brightly then go back to normal.  
Now Jack just stayed there for his own fun and to stop Bunny from hunting him down whenever he wouldn't come.  
"And I am telling you, Man on Moon is trying to show us something." North protested  
"Yeah, that he's going insane."  
"I have to agree with Bunny on this one North. It's been days now and nothing has happened." Toothy added  
"Have you ever thought that maybe he's getting old? I mean he choose us and we've been round for years mate. You and I know that all too well."  
North was quiet and at that point Sandy and Jack had gotten back. Everyone looked at them.  
"Um, did we interrupt something?" Jack said awkwardly as the both of them backed up a little  
"No we were just, you know talking. So how was your day, Jack?" Toothy jumped with excitement at his sight. Before he could answer North cut him off.  
"Jack, just in time. Bunny says Manny is going insane but I say he's trying to tell us something. What do you think?"  
"I don't know."  
In the end North and Bunny continued to argue while Toothy and Jack went to go and watch Sandy's dreams. They loved watching it. After an hour or two Toothy left to help her Tooth Fairy's do their rounds.

A week passed unchanged. It was starting to get unbearable.  
"Manny is telling us something!" North yelled at Bunny.  
"Yeah, that he's bloody old!" Bunny retorted  
"I swear they said the exact same things a few days ago." Jack sighed while eating a cookie  
Sandy nodded as he drank his hot chocolate, keeping it away from the elves. Toothy was away doing her job but gotten back some time ago and the three of them were getting bored when suddenly the moon finally reacted.  
"Told you. Belly is never wrong." North grinned  
"I'll hit you."  
"What is it old friend?"  
Manny pulled out the crystal from underground and it started to shine just like him.  
"Wait is he choosing another guardian!" Toothy gasped  
"What?" They all said.  
"No warning, not even a sign of danger. Manny are you sure?"  
It was a girl. She wore shorts and a hoodie that covered her short hair.  
"Who's she?" Jack asked  
"Oh right you don't know her." Toothy remembered  
"She's our newest legend. She came ten years ago but you wouldn't know would you, mate. Oh no you were too busy making a mess." Bunny growled  
"Will she really join us though? I'm mean she's just like Jack and stuff." Toothy interrupted "No offence."  
"None taken but what do you mean?"  
"If Manny says she is to become a guardian then she is to become a guardian." North decided "Now tomorrow we will go and look for her"  
"We?" Jack asked again  
"Well she lives in a forest and it's a pretty big one so it'd be best if we all went." Toothy told him  
After that they all went home, or in Jack's case to North's couch.  
The next day they set out to find her and Jack finally got to find a little more out about her. She was Mother Nature but hated to be called it because she was around Jack's age, if not younger. If someone called her it she'd pout and always say the same thing- "Do I look like a mother to you?"- She preferred to be called her real name, Violet. She had control of nature, obviously, the Autumn, Spring and could make it rain.  
Once they'd finally gotten to the forest and Bunny had stopped hyperventilating from riding on North's sled they split up to find her.

It was already passed midday and Jack was getting tired. Not to mention bored.  
As he was walking he tripped over the leg of a tree. Almost falling he noticed a girl sleeping against a different tree and ran over to her. This wasn't a place someone should be sleeping.  
"Hey wake up! Can you hear me? Get up." he said while shaking her.  
She mumbled a little and eventually opened her eyes.  
Her hair was pink-red and resembled the colour of a rose. It fell pass her neck to somewhere on her back that was covered by the tree. The Left side of her fringe was tucked behind her eye while the right fell over her face. She had two piercings one each ear. Her eyes were amazing. Her pupils seemed to be white like the sun or moon and light blue circled it, getting darker the farther away it was. The colours were kind of like a violet.  
"Violet?" he thought. "This must be her!"  
"You can see me?" she asked looking half dazed as they both stood up.  
"Yeah, are you-" he began but was cut off when Toothy randomly rushed in  
"Violet! Long time no see." she cheered hugging her and then thrusting her away to get a full look. "You look so different. Your hair, it's so long now. Have you gotten taller? Your eyes are as beautiful as ever. I see you've changed clothes mostly. Still wearing that necklace though, that's good." she burst, giving Violet no time to talk until North and the others came.  
"Good to see ya." Bunny commented. She smiled back.  
"Jack this is Violet. Violet this is Jack Frost, the man who controls Winter, our newest guardian and the legend that came before you." North introduced  
"Hey."  
"Nice to meet cha, Jack. Last time I heard these guys talk about you it wasn't so nice. You must've really changed or something to be so close with them now" she said holding out her hand.  
"Well yeah something like that. So you've only been around ten years? That's pretty young." he took her hand to shake  
"Yeah I guess. How long have you been around?"  
"Just over three hundred years." he grinned as he saw her face change  
"Wow, you're... but... um..." her words got jumbled as she tried to think of what to say. "You look good for someone you're age." she finally got out and Jack laughed at her.  
She turned to face the others giving Sandy a quick little wave who did the same back. "Now not that I'm not happy to see you guys again and all but is that all you came here for?"  
"Haha, I have good news, Violet." North began. "Manny has chosen you to be our newest guardian."  
"Hah?" she backed up a step  
"Now I know what you're thinking!" Bunny said quickly "But we know you'll make a great guardian. Even better than this punk." he pointed to Jack  
"Hey!"  
Sandy showed a thumbs up and indicated that she'd do fine. Jack was beginning to get really confused. Why were they trying so hard to comfort her into joining? He had to be kidnapped when he joined.  
"So what do you say?" North asked. There was a long pause.  
"Love to guys but I'm not really one to 'do stuff'. I mean yeah what you guys do is amazing and you're really good at it but... well truth be told you guys are all work and deadlines. I'm more naps and play time." she admitted and suddenly swung her arm up. She was lifted to a high branch by a vine.  
"Wow she is just like me." Jack flipped a coin to Bunny  
"Thank you."  
"Don't tell us you're still thinking about that?" Toothy added  
"W-what? No." she was obviously lying. "Ok, maybe a little but can you blame me? I'm not ready to face kids yet." she said apologeticly  
"But Manny thinks you are ready and if Manny says you are then you are." North encouraged. She had to process what he said.  
"Well no offence to Manny but I don't think I am. Beside if you just need another season can't you get Summer? I mean unlike me he actually works and he comes to visit me so I know round about where he is."  
"No, Manny has chosen you for a reason."  
"... I'm sorry but if the time comes and you need me, then you know where to find me."  
And with that she was gone with a sad smile on her face.  
On their way back Jack finally asked what the whole deal was. No one told him and he started to get angry.  
Finally North said- "It's not for us to tell, but I will say this." He inhaled "That girl had to face one of the hardest things I can think of and because of that we will wait till she is ready."  
He wasn't entirely satisfied but knew that was all he was going to get. They made a plan to go back tomorrow same time and place to talk to her again and then they all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to say before, I don't own ROTG**

* * *

The next day the guardians never found Violet. They even ran into Summer, a handsome young man with golden hair and orange eyes. He only wore a muffler, vest and big baggy pants. They asked him but he didn't know and told them she was nowhere to be found.  
"She never leaves this forest. What happened to her yesterday after she left you guys? What a hand full." he sighed rubbing one of his temples  
"Do you think she's just napping somewhere else?" Jack asked  
He shrugged and they continued to look for her but no luck. Bunny thought she might have run for it but Summer strongly disagreed. In the end they all left without even a trace of where she might have gone. Everyone was worried about her but there was nothing they could do.  
Jack and Toothy went to watch Sandy work again.  
"I'm worried about her." she said cuddling Little Teeth  
"Yeah we all are... Can you tell me a little more about her? Looks like the only one who doesn't know her is me."  
"Of course." she smiled excitedly wondering where to start. "Well her parents are scientists so when we first meet she had no idea who we were! It was funny watching her get so confused. Because of that it took her a long time to do anything with her powers.  
She only stayed for about two weeks so we were all worried. But I'm glad to see she's doing well... She's a very nice and sweet girl but she sure can fight. She told us that she did martial arts for about eight years!  
She treasure that necklace she wears a lot and never lets it go. Even after tens years which is good to see... I think." she added  
"She sounds like an interesting person." Jack said smiling back  
"She is. I'm sure you two will get along. I mean she practically said the same thing you did." she giggled  
"Yeah and because of that I lost my bet with Bunny."  
"You should have known you couldn't beat him. One he knows her more and two he has lucky rabbit's feet."  
"True..."  
Once Sandy had finished they all went home and slept wondering what would happen tomorrow.

~  
Later the day before  
In the forest Violet sighed swinging her leg as she slouch on a high tree branch. She felt bad for saying no and worse for running away. Knowing they'd probably come back tomorrow she thought of leaving the forest.  
"NO!" she thought "No you have to stay. They're only doing the right thing."  
The air suddenly turned cold and getting chills down her spine the trees warned her that something bad was coming. But what? She got down from the tree and put her hand on the ground. She could feel... a horse? But that didn't make sense. Deciding to run to the meadow close by she waited in the center.  
Nothing came and she put her hand back on the ground but it was gone. Was it her imagination? Can't have been because the tree were still acting up. So where was it?  
Her question was quickly when out of the shadows a black horse jumped out and knocked her down. She gritted her teeth at the pain.  
"So this is Mother Nature." a black figure stood above her "Just some little girl."  
"Do I look like a mother? The names Violet, now who the hell are you!" she yelled jumping to her feet, away from him  
"Some call me the Boogeyman but you can call me Pitch Black." he grinned  
"Wait the 'what' man?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter.  
"I am the thing that hides in the darkest of shadows." Pitch snarled  
"Hey, hey, how do you make a tissue dance? You put a little boogey in it!" she laughed as his look turned into a hard glare. "Why'd the booger cross the road? Because he was being picked on!"  
"I am Pitch, the one who can see your greatest fears!"  
"Like I'm scared of some guy called the Boogeyman."  
"Insolent brat!" he yelled sending some nightmares her way.  
She thrust her hand from one side to the other, throwing sharp leaves and cut them in half. Sending more her way she turned away from Pitch and ran towards the trees.  
"You can't escape." he taunted chasing her. She just ignored him.  
When she was in front of the trees she spun around swinging her arms into an 'X'. Vines sprung out and jabbed themselves into the horses, coursing them to crumble.  
"Black sand?" she thought "Sandy?"  
"I'll admit it, you're pretty good."  
"Please that was nothing. Now tell me how you can do this sand trick. I thought Sandy the Sand Man was the only one."  
"I copied him." he admitted "And I learnt another trick that no one else knows."  
"What is it?" she ordered  
"I'll show you." he grinned and once again a nightmare appeared from the darkness of the forest.  
It kicked Violet in the back before she could turn and she gave a small yelp. As she flew towards Pitch he grabbed her throat and begun choking her in midair. Loosing consciousness her head was spinning and she couldn't think.  
He put something in her hand and she could just focus her eyes enough to see what it was.  
"My... baby teeth?"  
"You see," Pitch begun "About a year ago I fought with the guardians and lost, again. But it wasn't all for nothing because I learnt that the teeth the Tooth Fairy collects are kids memories. So I thought to myself, 'What is I fused my nightmares and their memories?' Doubting it will work for most I figure it has to be someone who's lived a 'real' nightmare and wishes to change it." Violet froze.  
He unlocked the memory capsule and then placed his hand over her face, pinky and thumb pointing towards her ears. She didn't know what was happening but suddenly felt strange. She was dropped to the ground and let out a horrible scream. It felt like her head was going to explode. She wished it would so she wouldn't feel the pain as tears slowly began to build.  
"W-what the hell have you done to me?" she struggles to say  
"Isn't it obvious? Besides you should be thanking me." he turned and took a few steps away "Play your cards right and you'll be able to see you beloved 'Rose' again."  
The pain was replaced with fear and anger. She could guess his plan and had to stop him. Using all her strength she dashed towards Pitch but was instantly stopped when he turned and punched her in the gut. She coughed and cursed at him before finally blacking out.  
"Now, now. Can't have you messing things up." he chucked throwing her lifeless body onto a new nightmare that looked like a bear.  
Later that day he snack back into Toothy's tooth palace and returns Violet's baby teeth without being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's hot." she cried "Everything hurts and I can't see!" suddenly there was a glowing blue light and all the pain went away...

"ROSE!" Violet screamed as she reached out to grab thin air  
"So you're finally awake." a mans voice said. She jumped  
"Who the-"  
"I found you alone in these woods yesterday. You were crying over the incident."  
"Incident?" she mumbled. Her head was killing her. She saw bits and pieces of blurry memories but they were fading to black. She stood up and leaned against a tree "Sorry I can't seem to remember..."  
"Then I'll remind you." Everything was working according to his plan. "There was a forest fire and you went to find your little sister-"  
"That's right!" she realized quickly "And the tree and she, I..." she grabbed her head. "I saved her... right?"  
"No, that's not what I saw." she went pale "You didn't make it and in the end you both died." he said bluntly  
"That's right." Her once violet like eyes were now changing to a midnight blue because of the nightmares in her mind. Pitch could tell her real memories had finally faded.  
"Do you remember what happened after?" He asked to make sure there were no leaks  
"Yes." she whimpered trying to fight the tears. "I came back as this thing while my sister didn't. I went to her funeral yesterday and found out that no one can see, hear or feel me. I'm a ghost." she looked away as the tears finally trickled down her face  
"I'm afraid so. You feel unconscious after that and I found you." he patted her head with a face that looked sincere. "But the fire wasn't an accident."  
"What?"  
"Yes. It was a small groups doing." she didn't say anything so he continued "Ghosts like us but bad. For example one steals toys from poor defenseless kids and eats their goodies. That's why he's so fat."  
"That's horrible! We have to stop them." she ordered. "For my sister at least..."  
"Bing-go." he thought "Yes, I agree. They're a group of five, including the one I mentioned. One other hides peoples most precious things, another gives them nightmares, and another sneaks into kids room at night stealing their memory and baby teeth."  
"And the last?"  
"The worst of them all. Now-"  
"Violet."  
"What?"  
"My name. It's Violet."  
"Right." he forgot he shouldn't have known it. "Anyway what I was going to say was that the last one is the worst and strongest. His name is Jack Frost and he can freeze things."  
"Ok got it. What will we do?"  
"Stop them ourselves." she nodded. "Good. Now what we're going to use our powers to destroy their homes, so that while they're busy fixing things we can go to phase two."  
"Me? Powers?" He forgot he'd erased that part of her memory but luckily she picked it up quickly because after ten years of practicing it had become instinct.  
It took the rest of the day and when Violet woke up Pitch told her the rest, of the first part, of his plan. He'd destroy Bunny's home while she did Toothy's and Norths because they were closer together. Then they were to meet back at Pitch's place where he'd explain the second part. Violet wasn't too happy about destroying their homes but still agreed.

~  
It's been three days since Violet disappeared and they'd now searched the entire forest head to toe. It was beginning to look hopeless when suddenly they found one of her baby teeth in an empty meadow. Toothy had no idea why it was there but asked Jack to return it because he'd be the fastest.  
Pitch had know idea he had dropped it and as already on his way to Bunny's place while Violet was destroying Toothy's.  
The Tooth Fairy's had no idea what to do because Violet was a friend but why was she destroying their home? In the end Little Tooth went to go find the others but ran into Jack and dragged him over to see the chaos.  
"NO!" he screamed but it was too late. The tooth palace crumbled and fell to the ground. "Who could have done such a thing?" He saw Violet fleeing and chased her. She had her hood on so he didn't see her face. Seeing him her head started to hurt even more than when she'd gotten to the palace and didn't know why. She got confused and hadn't notice that Jack had his staff ready to fire. He did and it hit the wings she'd made from leaves. Falling Jack went after her.  
She fell in a tree but made sure it had extra leaves to soften the landing. Crawling to her knees Jack suddenly pined her down in the bed of leaves and turned her face up.  
"Who are you?" he demanded taking off the hood despite her wriggling about. "No way... Violet?"  
"How do you know my name?" she pushing him off  
"Because we've meet! You've been missing for three days. Is this what you've been doing? WHY! Toothy's your friend." he growled "Wait, what's wrong with your eyes?" he got closer  
"STAY BACK!" she hissed hitting him with a pile of soft leaves. He fell down.  
Getting back up he had his staff ready to fire again but didn't want to. She got to her feet, fists ready and charged for him. She dodged the ice he fired and used vines to pull him under the leaves. He froze them once he was out of sight and sneaked behind her, freezing her feet.  
"Violet stop. I may not know you well but the Tooth fairy's do. Look at Little Tooth and what you've done to their home!"  
Her head was spinning way too fast now. She had only turned two days ago but supposedly gone missing three days ago and he knew her mane... Was it because he was the one who started the fire? But he controls ice so that doesn't even make sense.  
Little Tooth flew over to her but Jack stayed put. She looked away before breaking the ice with a sharp leaf and running away. Little Tooth went after her but not Jack, he went back to the remains of Toothy's home.  
Luckily all the teeth were alright but everything was a mess. When the others arrived because another fairy went to go find them Toothy was crushed. Her home was nothing but rubble now.  
"Jack what happened here?" North asked  
"When I got here it was like this... I saw the person who did it running away though and I caught them..."  
"Well where the hell is he? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Bunny raged as Jack went to help Toothy up  
"She got away... I let her."  
"What!" they all yelled and Toothy pushed him away from her  
"What's your problem mate? Why would you let him get away?" Bunny grabbed him getting ready to punch  
"Because it was HER!"  
"Who?" Sandy asked by showing a question mark and getting Bunny away from him  
"Violet... It was Violet."  
"W-what... no she would never! You're wrong Jack. You got the wrong person!" Toothy told him looking at Little Tooth who was now in her hand. She shook her head  
"I was face to face with her and we even fought." he explained them. They were all so shocked and Toothy was on the break of tears as Sandy comforted her. "But her eyes were different. They were almost black and it looked like she didn't even know who I or Little Tooth were."  
Nothing was making sense. What was happening to Violet to make her act so out of character? Bunny was scared that his place could be targeted next and wanted to go see but North help him back. They argued because North told Bunny to forget his home and go to the Pole. Obviously he didn't want to but Christmas was closer than Easter and they had to do something quick while they were all still believed in.  
They left what was left Toothy's home and headed to the North Pole in hopes to get some answers...


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Pitch to destroy the place, since he had no conscious or headaches to hold him back. It took less that five minutes with his nightmares help. He was worried about Violet's memories and rushed to the meeting spot. Guessing she wasn't even done at the Tooth palace he decided to wait ten minutes before heading to the North Pole and making sure nothing had gone wrong.

~  
At the Pole Violet was having a hard time with the Yeti's. They weren't very good at fighting but there were a lot of them and only one of her it was tough. Plus with her hood on they couldn't who she was so didn't hold back. In the end she won and was about to make North's factory crumble when suddenly Jack called her name. She turned to see all of them standing behind her. Again her head throbbed and she fell to her knees.  
"Violet!" They call but stopped when sharp leaves were thrown at their feet.  
"Don't came closer ghosts." she huffed struggling to keep her breath steady.  
"Ghosts? Violet it's us? Your friends not some bloody ghosts." Bunny said holding his ground and taking a step closer. She flinched but didn't attack. "Remember when you first saw how I made the eggs? You even gave me the idea to use the trees to help with the patterns."  
"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled jumping to her feet ready to fight. "Pitch told me the truth about you guys and besides I don't even know you people."  
"Pitch! Pitch is the liar. What has he done to you Violet?" North pleaded seeing that her eyes really were as dark as night.  
"We've known you for ten years!" Toothy added. Sandy held up both hands to help emphasize.  
"Ten years?" she thought. "But I only became like this two days ago... right?"  
"Ten years ago you had an accident and that's why you're here. You're our mate, a fellow legend. Not some ghost!" Bunny said sadly.  
"Accident?" Jack asked  
"How did you know that?" her eyes widen. Could that mean they really did start the fire... but they also said it was an accident. All she knew was what Pitch had told her. Was he the liar?  
"Remember playing with Little Tooth and all my other Tooth fairy's?"  
"Or when you first saw my toy factory?" North pointed behind her  
"Factory?" she thought. "He makes toys... not steals them?"  
Sandy added his own which was watching him make dreams with his gold sand. He said it so fast that Jack didn't understand but Violet did. That help prove that she was close to them.  
"What about when you said you didn't want to be a guardian because you were more naps and fun time?" Jack remembered as he took a step closer  
"Naps are the best." she smiled before covering her mouth  
"They really are." Jack smiled back as he got closer again.  
She freaked and jumped over them, to get more room, by using a big leaf she'd just made as a trampoline. All of their mouths opened and they cheered at how high she got and how cool it was. Little Tooth even went up to hug her. It tickled having her cheek being hugged and she giggled. She didn't have it in her to attack or destroy the factory. They were completely different from what she was told and it really seemed like they were friends. Her head started hurting again and it had been getting worse.  
"Violet are you ok? You keep gripping your head." Jack asked. The others had noticed it too.  
"You know, I have no idea." she chuckled before disappearing again.  
"How does she do that." Jack desperately asked the fact that she's done it twice now  
"The first time you saw it was her going into the tree. She probably went underground." Bunny told him  
They talked for awhile when Sandy looked at the spot Violet had run from and clicked his fingers. He showed so many pictures that no one knew what he was saying, again, until he slowed it down.  
"You are right, Sandy!" North cheered hugging him  
"I don't get it..." Bunny and Jack said simultaneously.  
"Bunny check the hole Violet just made." North ordered  
"Why? What would that do?" Toothy asked. Bunny did as he was told and they found the tunnel she used was still intact. She didn't destroy it like she like she should have.  
"She want us to follow her." North told them. Sandy nodded. "If she didn't she would have closed it. That was what Sandy wanted to see, since the snow looked different."  
The five of them went running down the tunnel to see where it would lead...

~  
Violet tumbled out of the tunnel and rubbed her head. It wasn't hurting as much anymore but it didn't help that she'd just hit it. Making it look closed she left the tunnel wondering if Pitch would find out or if it was the right thing to do. So far nothing was making sense but she didn't what to trust either team. She was going to wait and take action later, to be safe.  
"I was just about to go find you." Pitch suddenly said appearing in front of her. she walked into him.  
"Sorry! You didn't tell me there'd be little fairy things or white apes. It took longer to fight than I thought." she said looking him dead in the eyes. He didn't doubt her and apologized. "It's alright, but what now? I've destroyed the two places. Didn't you say there were two phases?"  
"Yes." he smiled. "Now we're going to pay a visit to Father Time."


	5. Chapter 5

"What if this is a trap?" Jack commented  
"Please, with her skills there's no way Violet would bother. I mean she defeated all the Yeti's." Bunny told him  
That was a good point. At the end of the tunnel it was blocked and when Sandy went to go touch it, it crumbled. As the dust faded Sandy showed off his muscles.  
"How did he do that?" North asked  
"Does he lift when we're not looking?" Bunny asked shocked as the two of them compered their muscles  
"Guys it wasn't a wall. Look how small the dirt pile is. She must have just put enough to make it look covered so Pitch wouldn't notice." Jack pointed out and Sandy pouted  
"Oh..."  
Little Tooth had stayed to help the other fairy's collect teeth around the world so that, even with the palace gone, kids would still believe.  
They looked around for some clues to where Violet might have gone, after checking that the coast was clear. Toothy found another tunnel hidden by a slightly thicker dirt wall that had a random flower in font of it.  
"Where does this lead?" Jack asked  
"Well I guess we'll just have to find out, now won't we mate." Bunny laughed as they followed the new one.

~  
"We're doing the right thing... right?" Violet stuttered "By destroying their homes, I mean."  
"Of course. Why do you ask?"  
"I just feel bad." she told him truthfully.  
"They're bad people." He glared "We're here."  
They came out and were standing in font of a lake. Pitch lead her to a waterfall and disappeared behind it. When she went to see where he'd gone she found herself standing in font of a giant door. It was made of stone but there was gold and gems that made patterns and shapes. Violet was amazed at how beautiful and untouched it was.  
"Where are we?" she asked running her hand against the door.  
"We are inside Mt Everest." Violet was amazing that they walked all that way. You could tell by her face.  
Pitch got his bear like nightmare to open the doors forcefully. Violet placed her hand on the ground to make another flower by the waterfall when he wasn't looking before following him in.  
The walls of the rocky tunnel were covered with monuments from the past and what year they were from. Violet realized they weren't in order when she looked at them. Then she saw some game console that was two years in her future but all of the others were from the past. Because Pitch was focused on moving forward he never noticed this stuff.  
"You were the liar." she mumbled as she finally figured out  
"Did you say something? Why have you stopped, keep moving." Pitch ordered turning to face her  
"I'm an idiot." she said throwing sharp leaves at him  
"So you've finally realized?" he smiled as they missed "But you still haven't broken free of my power." she still had midnight blue eyes  
She charged into attack him but was stopped when out of his shadow the bear nightmare came out a swung its paw at her. Jumping to her side Pitch made the horse come out of her shadow to kick her again. Hitting her, she went flying into the wall and smashed her head. Laughing he walked up to Violet and stared at her limp body.  
"So my trick doesn't last long." he huffed "All well. It wont matter soon anyway." and with that he continued to walk on, just leaving her there.

~  
Sandy pointed in the direction they were walking towards when he saw the exit. Breaking down the dirt wall they took in the fresh air. It felt like they'd been running for ages but it really wasn't.  
"Does anyone know where we are?" Jack asked looking around  
"Oh no." Bunny gasped "No, no, no, no!" he ran towards the waterfall  
"So this was his plan." North said grimly  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jack begged  
"Pitch is going to go back in time and most likely stop us from beating him in the dark ages. That'll destroy this future and create a new one." Bunny explained before going behind the waterfall  
"One when he rules and we're gone." Toothy finished  
Jack picked up the passe until they found that the door was closed. Sandy and Jack pushed it opened by combining their powers and they ran right in. It wasn't long before they found Violet unconscious on the ground. Jack knelled down and gently lifted her up slightly to make sure she was breathing. He sighed with relief when he heard her breath and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Why did Pitch leave her here like this?" Toothy growled joining Jack and Sandy. They all shrugged as they looked to see if he was there.  
"Hey wake up. Come on Violet, you can hear me right? It's Jack and the others." he lightly hit her cheek.  
Sandy noticed the black sand on her ears. He wonders why it's in her ears and realized that, that was how Pitch controlled her. Telling this to the others he put his hands over her ears and turned the black sand into gold. Her face tensed up a little but once he was finished she looked like she was peacefully sleeping.  
"We have to stop Pitch." Bunny orded as he started walking  
"Toothy, you stay here and look after Violet." Jack gave her to Toothy and went to catch up  
"Ok, good luck you guys." she added before they all left. "... He's really taken a liking to you, hasn't he?" she whispered to Violet. She felt a little sad, she had to admit but she was also happy.

~  
Pitch had finally reached the room Father Time was in and looked around. There were hour glasses as far as the eye could see. He started looking around for his one and got his nightmares to keep watch.  
"You're looking in the wrong spot." an old mans voice said  
"Then why don't you tell me where it is?" he turned around.  
"Don't wanna." he replied and cut Pitch off before he could talk again. "Yes I do know who you are. No I do not fear you. Yes I would like some porridge." he realized the last thing he said. "Ooops, sorry wrong time." Pitch was getting impassioned  
"Look tell me where my hour glass is, now." he ordered  
"And what to I get out of it?"  
"... Would you like some porridge?" Pitch suggested  
"Yes I would like some porridge. Your's is on the top shelf with the others." Father Time said walking away.  
Pitch was pretty confused but it didn't matter because he now had his glass. Finally he could go back in time and make sure he won the fight against the guardians that day.  
"Ouch that's got to hurt." Father Time said. Pitch looked at him. "Ooops wrong time again."  
Before Pitch could talk, again, he was cut off when Jack and the other guardians destroyed his nightmares. Sending more their way he was about to unlock his hour glass when he was almost hit by Sandy's whip. While the other fought the nightmare Sandy was fighting Pitch.

~  
Violet finally woke up and Toothy was relived. It took her a second to remember everything again, the fact that her brain had been jumbled for so long. The two of them headed for the others and on the way they ran into nightmares. They didn't stand a chance against Violet who was determined and pissed. She jumped onto one of the horse and forced it to more where she wanted it too. Grabbing Toothy's arm they were off like a rocket while Violet cheered and turned the others into dust.  
When they saw the others fighting she let Toothy go and continued forward. The guys were having trouble taking down the bear because of its horrible strength and size.  
"Duck!" she yelled as she ran the house into it coursing it to crumble and her go flying. She went so far she crashed into Pitch  
"Oh, this was when I was meant to say it." Father Time calmly said.  
"Violet!" the others yelled as Jack ran to help her. Pitch used his powers and pushed her away and she landed on Jack.  
"Sorry!" she cried as the others went back to fighting. "You alright, Jack?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." he said checking her eyes and smiling. "You're back to normal I see. That was an amazing entrance." he laughed as they helped each other up.  
They joined Sandy in fighting Pitch while Time sat back and relaxed.  
There was no way Pitch could fight the three of them at once. Hitting Sandy, Violet got angry and charged straight for him as usual. He tied to get her from behind again but she wasn't going to fall for it a forth time. Jack made sure Sandy was alright before going and helping Violet again but that was what Pitch wanted.  
"This should keep you two busy." he grinned as he pulled out Violet's hour glass, which he had taken at some point.  
He unlocked it and the two were pulled in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Jack asked rubbing him head. It looked like he was in a hospital  
"Inside Violet's past." Time popped up in front of him  
"Don't scare me like that." he jumped "I take it you're Father Time?"  
"Ahha. I'm here because I want to show you something. Violet wont be here because this is her past. She's reliving it. And as for your next question what I want to show you will be sixteen years from now." he answered  
"But what about Pitch and the others?"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." he said bluntly  
"This guy..." Jack thought.  
"Well doesn't matter. You see if I'm here I can make us go back to the second after you two were taken back in time. Now enough questions or else you'll see the birth of Violet." Jack cringed. Child birth was not something he wanted to see again after his little sister.  
Out of his pocket, Time grabbed a watch and started turning it. Getting faster and faster, Jack got dizzy by watching. When he finally stopped Jack realized he was in Violets bedroom. They went down stairs and saw what Violet use to look like.  
She had short blond hair and her eyes weren't as light a blue, as they were now. She also had a black pupil.  
"Remember before she became Mother Nature she didn't believe in the guardians. This is her past so it can be changed unlike memories but she can't see us yet." Time assured him as she walked around  
"Where's Rose? I wanna hurry and give her, her birthday present." she was fidgeting with a little box  
"Her sister?" Jack wondered. Time nodded.  
"In the forest picking flowers." her mum told her  
"I'll bring her back so we can have cake!" she ran out the door.  
Jack and Time followed her and she never even knew. It felt weird but there was nothing that could be done.  
When she finally reached the forest outside town she stopped and sniffed. Her skin went pale and she sprinted into the woods. Jack realized the air was starting to smell like smoke.  
After climbing a steep slope Violet saw that the forest was on fire in the distance.  
"ROSE!" she screamed and rushed to find her sister. Jack's skin crawled  
"Time what am I going to see." he dared ask  
"I'm sorry but you're the only one who can help her." he replied grimly as they chased after her.  
It took a solid thirty minute for her to find Rose who was crying in a ring of fire. Jumping through it she grabbed her sister and jumped back out. She checked to make sure she was alright before they started running.  
It wasn't till they were almost back when Violet check her pockets and swore.  
"Rose I need go back." she knelled down. Rose started crying even more. "Don't worry. The fire hasn't gotten this far, see? I need you to be brave and get help, ok?" she nodded. "Thanks. I'll be back before you know it, and we can have cake." she smiled, kissing her sisters forehead and run back into the flames.  
"Is she and idiot!" Jack growled running after her. Time followed.  
The fire had gotten worse and several time she thought of going back but didn't. She was determined to pick up what she dropped... somewhere. Jack was going to help her several times but Time kept stopping him, saying how it'd alter the future, so he had to put up with it.  
Finding the little box she turned to go back and was almost hit by a falling branch. Jack used the wind to push her away.  
"You're the idiot!" Time growled hitting him. "You're lucky that didn't alter time too much."  
"I'm sorry but I had to..."  
"I know you want to help her boy but you can't do that." Jack nodded hesitantly  
Violet was almost back when she saw her sister's head popping up from the hill leading into the forest. She must have come back to find Violet despite the fact that the fire had already spread there. She couldn't hear sirens but she could see the lights so she knew Rose must have gotten help.  
She saw Violet and smiled waving frantically. Violet laughed but it quickly faded when she saw a tree, not too far from her sister, getting ready to fall. She screams for her to move but Rose couldn't hear and looked in the opposite direction. Jack could tell what was going to happen next.  
"I'm sorry in advance." Time said holding him back.  
Violet put the small box in her pocket and sprinted. Jack was tossing and turning but Time didn't budge.  
Rose finally looked the other way to see nothing but a flaming tree falling. It crashed into others and they all fell. She was about to be crushed when Violet finally made it by leaping the last few steps. Pushing her so hard she rolled all the way down the hill and Violet vanished among the trees. Rose cried out her name when she had finally stopped rolling while Jack fell to his knees. Then everything went black.  
"There's one more thing I want to show you." Time said holding out his hand to help Jack up. "I showed you that because I need you to understand something to help her. But to understand you have to see the whole picture." he told Jack before he could ask. Without another word he took his hand to stood up. "By the way, what I'm going to show you now is a memory." he explained. "You see these hour glasses are only till you die and stay dead. In short they're as long as your human life. This is where Violet's ended and that is way it's black. Memories and time are connected like memories and dreams, or even nightmares."  
"That explains a lot." Jack finally said.  
The memory stated right after Violet had woken up. She never noticed her hair had turned red and went home thinking she was alive. She walked right into her home to greet her parents but they didn't respond. She tried again but it didn't work. They were looking at the table with a few things on it. Mostly pictures of Violet. She slowly backed up when suddenly some fire men walked through her.  
"I'm sorry but we still find her body." one told her parents sorrowfully. Violet's eyes were beginning to get watery as her mum broken out in tears. "It's been a week now so we'll have to call off the search."  
"MUM I'M RIGHT HERE!" she cried as the men walked away, apologizing to someone else. Violet turned to see it was Rose. "Oh god... Rose I-" she stopped as she remembered no one could see, feel or hear her. So she just stood there and started to cry as Time and Jack were hiding, now that she was able to see them.  
Turns out Sandy was the first to find out what happened to her because Rose was only having nightmares no matter what he did. He got Toothy to help by using both her's and Violet's baby teeth of the good times they had together and did the same with her parents. Then he saw Violet sleeping next to her sister and figured she was a new legend. A few days later it was her funeral and she was watching from a tree.  
She looked up and saw Manny for the first time. He told her she was Mother Nature and could make any plant grow so she jumped down from the tree to test it. Placing her hands on the grass violets and roses bloomed everywhere. She finally smiled again, pulling the small box out of her pocket. When she opened it Jack saw that it was the necklace she wears and Time stopped the memory there.  
"The guardians looked after her after that. Since that day every year she'll make roses and violets grow here. " Time said. "I'll now take us back to the present."  
"Wait, I don't get it. Why did you show me all that? What can I do?"  
"Think, boy. Your core is being believing and don't you think you and her have a lot in common? For example both the older siblings that would do anything to protect their little sisters?" he smiled and pulled out the clock again. "Yes, that is what I want you to do." he quickly added before Jack could speck.  
"Wait, Violet-"  
"Will meet us there, don't worry." and with a flash of light they were back to their present, right after Pitch had sent them into Violet's past.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Final chapter**

* * *

"This should keep you two busy." he grinned as he pulled out Violet's hour glass, which he took while they were fighting. He unlocked it and the two were pulled in.  
Suddenly both of them flew out from behind Pitch and fell onto him.  
"Wait was I suppose to say it here?" Time woundered walking out of the portal  
"What the?" Bunny looked confused  
Sandy was trying to process it but his picture became scrambled, like his brain.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Jack assured when Pitch pushed both of them off and moved away. Jack was about to get ready to fight again when Time stopped him.  
"I think I'll finally put an end to this." he gestured over to Violet who was looking pale. "Re-living such a thing can really take it's tole." he finished walking away and Jack went to Violet.  
"Need a hand?"  
"Hah? Oh Jack, hey. Um... nah, I um... Do you know what happened?" she finally got out after all her pauses. "I mean Pitch sucked us into one of the sand glasses and then..."  
"It was your hour glass we were sucked into. What happened was Time wanted to show me something and that resulted in you re-living... past events." she froze  
"What did he want to show you?"  
"I know what happened, Violet. I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hand and got her up, keeping his grip  
"No need to apologize, Jack." she sighed. "I mean a lot of people know and I'm sure I would have told you, sooner or late." she smiled placing her other hand on his. They looked over at the others. "Come on, looks like everything is over."  
The two of them slowly walked over still holding hands as Jack filled her in and added other details, like how he saw some of her memories too.

~  
Time told Pitch about their glasses and he denied it but it made sense, when he looked. He never even noticed that the sand meant nothing when it fell. It was now just an hour glass with his name on it. Nothing more, nothing less. Cursing at his mistakes Jack and Violet joined the rest. Pitch ran away and no one went after him, not even Violet.  
"So you're the new guardian? You sure can fight." Time broke the silence  
"Thanks, but I'm not a guardian yet." she let go of Jacks hand to shake Times  
"So you're going to join?" Toothy asked. She nodded and was tackled in a hug.  
"When we get back to the pole we will have ceremony!" North cheered and they all laughed  
"Wow, wow, wow, wait. How did you two go from disappearing one second to re-appearing the next? And where the hell did you go?" Bunny cut in. Jack looked at Violet before he answered.  
"Violet's past." everyone went silent  
"Come on, guys. If everyone's gonna get so depressed about it then don't." she smiled "Yeah I know it's a mega downer and all but that was the past." Sandy nodded and the rest ended up agreeing.  
They looked around and realized that Time was gone and so left while yelling thanks. They returned to the North Pole and Violet finally because a guardian.  
First thing she did was fix Bunny's and Tooth's homes. Then she went back to the forest to find Summer and tell him she was alright, since he helped look for her and all. Once that was done they finally celebrated.  
Jack had disappeared in the early afternoon and no one knew where he'd gone. It wasn't till an hour later that he finally came back. Everyone asked where he'd been but all he said was- "No time." grabbed Violet and off he went again. They all followed as him as he went all the way to the town near the forest she lived in.  
"I figured out that the forest you live in is the one that caught fire ten years ago. You never left home." Jack told her. She was astonished that he had figured it out because once she got a hang of her powers she fixed and changed everything. "You see I'm the same. Me and my little sister went ice skating one day when the ice stated to break. I saved her but fell in myself and became Jack Frost. Yet I never left the town. I didn't know at the time because I'd lost my memory but once I remembered I realized I'd done the same."  
"No way."  
They stopped at the cemetery's entrance and walked in. Heading towards Violet's grave she felt awkward. In the distance there two people standing there and she stopped.  
"Jack?"  
"Don't worry." he smiled. She looked over and could see it was a girl about her age and a small boy with brown hair. The girls was blond.  
"Jack you didn't."  
"Trust me."  
"No, man. I can't do this." she turned to run but Jack grabbed her again.  
"Believe in me." he looked her dead in the eyes  
"But... I..." she couldn't find the words to finish.  
"You got this. Don't be a chicken." he grinned.  
She poked her tongue and ended up being guided by him. Slowly moving to hide behind him as they got closer the others had just caught up but stayed behind when they saw who they were walking towards.  
"Jack." Jamie said. "I take it that's her?" he asked when he noticed Violet.  
"Wait you can see me?"  
"Yeah. Jack told me about you and what happened. I'm here to help."  
"Jamie who are you talking to?" the girl asked looking worried.  
"My friends. The ones I mentioned before." he explained.  
Jack yanked Violet out from behind him and told her to do the flower thing. She didn't want to but knelled down to do it anyway. Just like on the anniversary of her death roses and violets bloomed from the ground.  
"No way..." the girl gasped "But it's too soon for this to happen..."  
"Remember what I told be before. The special people that can't be seen unless you believe. Think of who would do this, if they could."  
"Violet?" she stuttered after a long break  
"Yeah, I would." Violet commented, not realizing  
"Violet." the girl repeated. She still didn't realize as she looked at the flowers  
"Violet." it was Jack this time, putting his hand on her shoulder and pointing to the girl. She was crying.  
"But... you died."  
"Wait... don't tell me..." she stood up. "Rose can you actually see me?"  
She nodded and broke out in tears before hugging her sister. Violet ended up crying too and the boys left them together. North and the others gave Jack and Jamie pats on the back for what they'd done for her. Jack told them about what Time had said when they were in Violet's memory and that was how he got the idea.  
After taking Jamie back home Jack was on the balcony at North's place while everyone was inside working and waiting for Violet to return. Hours later he saw her flying towards him. Seeing Jack waiting she waved like crazy and he laughed.  
"Jack!" she cheered as she tackled him in a hug and they almost fell.  
"Wow!" he balanced himself before hugging her back  
"Man, I owe you big time! We've only only just met and you've done so much for me." she looked up and almost head-butted him.  
"Nah, it's alright." he noticed that she was pretty tall and they must have been a few centimeters apart  
"Well too bad." she told him cheekily  
He ended up laughing again as he placed a hand on her head, getting a little closer to rest his forehead against hers. She gave a dorky grin and he felt a sudden rush that coursed his heart to skip a beat. When she pulled away and he almost felt sad but didn't know why. Shaking it off, they went to join the others before having a long rest after a tiring week.

**END~**


End file.
